Ya conozco tu debilidad
by Delfina Granger Hale
Summary: Si mi suerte va a ser ésta… tomaré de más un poco más a menudo.


**Título: **Ya conozco tu debilidad.

**Basado en:** mi loquita mentecita. & en que la gente se vuelve algo... 'loca' cuando toma un poco demás.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, La Warner Bros. & quien haya comprado los derechos de estos libros. Por supuesto yo no, ya que no cuento con el dinero suficiente :( Sólo es un poco de mi disparatada manera de escribir.

Debo alcarar que **POR AHORA**, será un one-shot, ya que es lo primero que subo. No quiero comenzar con algo que no sé si les gustará, o si querrán que siga escribiendo. Creo que entienden.

* * *

**Hermione Granger POV**

Me dolía la cabeza, sólo por no escuchar a Ginny _'Herms, está bien que estés triste… pero no tomes tanto, ¿si?'_. Aunque como siempre, tenía que hacer oídos sordos. Me sentía algo mareada. Había tomado bastante.

Tome un pedacito de pergamino roto que tenía en mi bolso, y una pluma. Tinta y tintero.

_'Es un pedante. Engreído. Ego maníaco. Enamorado de si mismo. Idiota hasta la médula. En fin. No va a gustarme Draco Malfoy, me niego a aceptarlo. Esa sensación entre vomitiva y de mariposas en el estómago que me produce, siempre en el medio del amor y el odio. Compitiendo entre sí. Porque odia a los sangresucia, y a los hijos de muggles, y yo soy una de ésas. La cabellera rubio platino que me enloquece, y también me saca de quicio. Porque tiene facilidad para hacerme odiarlo y amarlo' _escribí en el pergamino, lo apoyé en el piso de piedra, y con la varita lo prendí fuego.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, éste se asoma.

Escuché como los firmes pasos caminaban hacia mi. Una risa burlona, pedante.

—Oh, miren que tenemos aquí —dijo una serpiente, arrastrando las palabras. Típico de Draco Malfoy. El rubio platino, el verde esmeralda y le plata de su corbata, su perfume. Y olor a alcohol. Supuse que estaba igual que yo.

—Deja de regocijarte en la desgracia ajena —contesté. El rió—. ¿Por qué estás hablándome?

—Es tarde, Granger —contestó—. Mira si estaré aburrido que vine a hablarte… a ti —se rió ante mi expresión.

Luego de la batalla ya no había tanta 'restricción' en Hogwarts. Es más, hacían bailes y demás más seguido.

Ésta noche había sido uno de esos. Varias partes de mi vestido de volados azules y celestes se encontraban empapadas en lágrimas. ¿El por qué? Mi última rareza. La persona que menos piensas… termina gustándote. Es triste notar como se ríe en tu cara.

Ver como besa a Pansy Parkinson, darme cuenta de que la besa como si fuera… un trozo de pastel, un simple pedazo de comida. Es asqueroso. Si Parkinson supiera que el solo la quiere como a una más, que no siente nada más allá de lo físico. Dios. Que caos sería.

—Ah. Así que… ¿estás aburrido? —pregunté cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más seductor. Con intentar no perdía _nada_. Mis amigos no tenían por qué enterarse…

—Si. Y creo que tú puedes ayudarme, ¿no? —contestó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sí. Efectivamente, estaba borracho. Se había ido de copas y ni controlaba a quién le hablaba. Y bueno. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de reírme de él. Me divertiría un buen rato.

Se acercó a mí. Con mi dedo índice acaricié su mejilla. Cerró los ojos. Llevó una mano al tirante de mi vestido, y trató de bajarlo.

Emití un sonido de reprobación.

—No, Draco —sonreí divertida.

**Draco Malfoy POV**

—No, Draco —me sonrió… divertida.

Se que lo que estoy haciendo, se vería mal si alguien se enterara. Lo mismo para ella. Todos verían mal que estuviera con el hijo de un ex mortífago, siendo que su mejor amigo es el niño Potter. Y en mi calaña todos verían mal que yo hubiera estado con la sabelotodo Granger, hija de muggles. Alguien que no tendría por qué tener magia. Pero las cartas ya estaban tiradas.

La sensación que la castaña me provoca es rarísima. Sus ojos, cuando me miran con rabia, valen más para mi que mil estrellas. Aunque odio a ese tipo de gente, no puedo negar que me gusta. Y que me está volviendo loco. Me da asco y la deseo al mismo tiempo. Pensar que no es…'de los míos' y que hizo todo lo que hizo en contra de los míos me da tanta rabia. Pero cuando lo pienso por segunda vez la ternura (desconocida por mi antes de pensar en Granger. Repulsivo.) me embarga, porque en realidad ella es 'de los buenos'. Hizo lo que hizo por… por sus amigos. _'__Malfoy, sácate eso de la cabeza'._

Pero sus labios ya están trepando por mi mandíbula, y no puedo, ni quiero resistirme.

**Hermione Granger POV**

Besé el comienzo de su mandíbula, y fui acercándome a su boca con lentitud. No quiero ni puedo resistirme a su mano que reposa sobre mi cintura, y la otra que juega con el tirante de mi vestido.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué hacemos, Granger? —preguntó, algo sorprendido, mirándome a los ojos con aire incrédulo.

—Por Merlín. Es verdad, Malfoy —contesté. Me separé al instante de su cuerpo, dejando un metro entre nosotros.

Levanté el tirante de mi vestido, que había quedado medio caído. Me acomodé un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Le di la espalda, y comencé a caminar hacia la torre Gryffindor. Noté como se quedaba ahí parado.

—Hey, Granger. ¿No piensas decirme nada… al respecto de esto? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, nuevamente.

—¿Es que acaso aquí ha acaecido algún raro acontecimiento? —respondí, y luego di una voltereta, riendo. Los volados de mi vestido se elevaron dejando ver mis piernas—. Esto queda entre nosotros, Draco.

Asintió algo idiotizado.

Con algunas copas más de las necesarias es mucho más… dócil. _'Ya conozco tu debilidad' _pensé.

Se me quedó mirando estupefacto. Apuesto, a que pensó que grado alcanzaría mi locura.

Pero, ¿Qué más da? Lo que Draco Malfoy piense de mi, me importa un comino.

Esto es lo que pueden provocar un par de copas de más. En mí, en él, en los dos juntos. Juntos, como me gustaría que fuese.

Si mi suerte va a ser ésta… _tomaré de más un poco más a menudo._

* * *

Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que leíste arriba, gracias (:


End file.
